


gaymervivi answered your question!

by montegobae



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montegobae/pseuds/montegobae
Summary: Jungeun wants to be Jiwoo's Pokémon partner, and Yahoo Answers saves the day!Chuulip Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU! (Crossposted on AFF)





	gaymervivi answered your question!

**Author's Note:**

> for my favorite twitter moot, @tzuyusorbit!!! *strums guitar* i love you biiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-  
> (how come i can only ever write shit at 5am rip)

Jiwoo and Jungeun’s families celebrated Christmas day together, gifting to each girl a new Nintendo DS and a copy of _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team._ Having known each other since birth, they were ready to embark on this new journey together!

While the adults cleaned up the kitchen, the girls ran to Jiwoo’s bedroom, squealing all the way. After locking the door, they jumped onto the big penguin bean bag Jiwoo got for her eighth birthday two months ago. Now the whole entire world belonged to just the two of them, as it should. With their games all booted up, so the adventure begins!

Except…

“Huh? A quizth?” Spit flung through a gap in Jiwoo’s teeth and onto her DS screen. She had lost her two front teeth just last week, exchanging them for a handsome sum: $1.50.

As Jiwoo cleaned her screen with her sleeve, Jungeun gingerly shut her DS, scooting closer to look at the ‘quizth.’ “I don’t think it’s like a spelling test, Jiwooming. Here, I’ll help you answer the questions first.” Squinting her eyes to decipher the pixelated font, “A test is… _cuh_ … _oh_ … _mm_ …” Jungeun scrunched her face all up, as if she were sucking on a lemon. “Hm…”

Jungeun always tried her best in school. In fact, she held the class record for the fastest times tables, the crowning achievement of her eight years and ten months on Earth. Nobody could multiply quite as quickly as her.

Unfortunately, reading and writing were not her forte. Every week after their spelling test, the students would have their tests graded by their partner. As per usual, Jungeun’s partner was Jiwoo. Every week, Jungeun’s test would be all marked up with peach crayon whereas Jiwoo’s test would be spotless. And Jungeun would always be happy for her best friend, honest. But a part of her would always be a little sad, a little jealous.

When Jiwoo finished reading for her (“Coming up!”), there was that familiar feeling. A little sad, a little jealous.

Jiwoo could always read Jungeun the best though, so she gave her a big smile! Jungeun had never seen a smile both toothy and toothless; how could she not smile back?

“Thank you, Jiwooming! You’re so good at reading!” After giving each other a big hug, Jungeun continued reading. “A test is coming up. How do you… _stuh_ … study for it?” Before Jungeun could even take another breath, Jiwoo chose her answer. “‘At the lastht sthecond.’ Nextht!” And the game cut to the next question.

“Do you th… think you are cool? Be…” Scrutinizing the last word, “Be… honest!”

With a tiny finger, Jiwoo tapped her chin. “Hm… Honesthtly?” Her shoulders fell with a deep sigh and she chose her next answer. “No…”

“Jiwooming!” Incredulous, “What the heck?! You’re the coolest person I know!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, duh!!! You’re my best friend, so you’re basically the best person ever!”

Baring her toothy-yet-toothless happiness again, Jiwoo gave her friend another hug, squeezing her even tighter this time. “I love you, Jungeunie!!!”

“Eee, love you too!”

The game paused briefly after Jiwoo answered the last question, and they both held their breath. Finally, after all of their work… The moment of truth would display itself upon the DS screen.

_You should be… The Pokémon Squirtle!_

“Oh my gosh, Jungeunie! That’sth my favorite Pokémon!”

Jungeun could feel Jiwoo shaking with excitement; regarding the game closely, their heads were now pressed against one another. Ever infectious, Jiwoo made Jungeun vibrate with joy, too. “Yay!!!”

_This is the final step. Who would you like to have as a partner?_

“That’sth easthy!” Jiwoo brought a hand up to muss some of Jungeun’s hair. “I have my partner right here! My bestht friend!” Jungeun’s soft, round cheeks grew rosy.

But when the next screen arrived, Jungeun was not available as a choice. Instead, there was a big list of Pokémon, more choices than any of the other questions. Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Cyndaquil… How could anyone know which Pokémon should be their partner?

Surprisingly, the decision was easy for Jiwoo, and she made it hastily. “Charmander!”

Caught off guard, “What? Why Charmander? How did you choose so fast?”

“Becausthe…” Jiwoo tapped at her chin again. “Becausthe… I don’t know! But they’re perfect together, it’s basthically the law.”

“What’s ‘the law?’”

“Sthquirtle’sth partner _hasth_ to be Charmander. Otherwisthe…” As her head shook, so did Jungeun’s, and Jiwoo sucked on her teeth. “Tch… It justht won’t work…”

Jungeun was starting to get worried. “It won’t?” Her lip started to jut out a bit, an unnoticeable quiver.

“Nope…” Despite excelling on spelling tests, Jiwoo failed to read the room. Closing her DS, “Your turn, Jungeunie!”

“M-my turn?”

“Yeah, you have to take the quizth now! I wanna’ know what Pokémon you are!”

Jungeun began to break into a sweat. “Uh… Um…”

Jiwoo cocked her head. “What’sth wrong, Jungeunie?”

“Nothing!” Technically, Jungeun wasn’t lying. Nothing was wrong. _Yet_. Jungeun had to be Jiwoo’s partner. They were partners in class, partners in life… _If I don’t get Charmander, then… The law…_

“Are you suuuuure?”

“Yeah, Jiwooming. Let’s… Let’s just play your game today.”

“Okay…” Opening her DS again, Jiwoo could tell the atmosphere had shifted. It was like gray clouds had rolled in, threatening to rain on their world. However, as the game progressed and the girls fell back into their friendship, the sun broke through. Jungeun’s distress was forgotten.

Forgotten _temporarily_.

As the night neared morrow, Jungeun’s parents decided that it was time to go home. Closing both of their DS’ and giving each other one last hug, it seemed like Jiwoo and Jungeun were done for the day. Little did Jiwoo know, Jungeun had another endeavor on her mind. And she would have to carry this mission out solo.

_I will be Jiwoo’s Pokémon partner…_

  

* * *

 

It was the day after Christmas. Once she posted the question, Jungeun leaned back in her seat, propping her feet on the computer desk. After spending hours to ensure every word in her question was spelled correctly, she was swimming up to her head in self-satisfaction. She nearly knocked over her chocolate milk with her feet and she didn’t even notice, blinded by her own smugness.

A few months back, Jiwoo introduced Jungeun to Yahoo Answers while searching for dinosaur facts. Within minutes of posting, “Please tell me about dinosaurs!” Jiwoo received a plethora of responses. Ever since learning that the Brachiosaurus was the tallest dinosaur, Jungeun’s life hasn’t been the same.

Now, she sought advice again from the Oracle. Surely, she would get many responses again! So, she waited.

And waited.

Waited a little more…

As the clock struck 1:34pm, Jungeun couldn’t take it anymore. It had been a whole… _Uh, wait a second_. She started counting on her fingers. _One, two, three…_ She didn’t know if she had enough fingers. _Eight… Nine!_ Nine whole minutes, and still no response! “What the heck!” she complained aloud.

First, she was angry. She slammed her cute little fists—stiff as sponges—on the desk. She tried quenching her rage with a sip of chocolate milk, but nothing poured out of her glass. She tipped it all the way back, only for there not to be a single drop. Her dry lips served as kindling for the fire inside.

Then, she was sad. And it was a _bad_ sad, even worse than when she got her spelling test back. _What if I can’t be Charmander? Then I can’t be Jiwoo’s partner, and my life is over!_ Jungeun took some needed deep breaths. _Calm down. Let’s go get some more chocolate milk._ The chair rolled back a little when Jungeun hopped off of it, starting to the kitchen.

The jug of milk was relatively new, so it was still quite full and heavy. With all the strength she could muster, Jungeun shakily poured chocolate milk into her glass. Still, about a teaspoon landed off-target, Jungeun quickly wadding up a few napkins to soak up the mess. A few months ago, Jungeun tried to pour a drink for Jiwoo and spilled orange juice all over the kitchen counter, which cascaded to the tile floor like a waterfall. It was a total mess, and the sweet, citrusy smell taunted her. _Oh, you’re really gonna’ get it from mom now!_

However, with Jiwoo’s help (and a million wet paper towels), it was like nothing ever happened. And when Jungeun’s mom asked later about the juice bottle they had just bought the day prior being half empty, Jiwoo covered for her. (“Sorry, Mrs. Jungeunie’s mommy! I just really like orange juice!”) They’d always be partners in crime, sentenced to be together for life.

Heading back to the computer room with a full glass, Jungeun passed by her bedroom. Its door stood ajar. She could see her DS laying near an outlet, charging.

_For life._

She retrieved her DS before returning to the computer, climbing back onto her chair. With bated breath, she wiggled the mouse to awaken the monitor. And the prophet declared:

_No new notifications._

That’s it. Time to take matters into her own hands. Taking a long, refreshing sip of chocolate milk, Jungeun flipped open her DS and began her adventure!

 

* * *

 

Little did she know, she would begin it again.

And again.

And _again._

Yet, over and over, she would end up with every Pokémon that _wasn’t_ Charmander. She got Psyduck once, Chikorita twice, Torchic _four times_ … She tried answering the questions randomly; chances are she would _have_ to end up with Charmander at some point. But, after passing an hour with no success, spirits were looking awfully low. Having stared at the screen for too long, Jungeun rubbed her eyes.

Her sadness before was incomparable to how she felt now. She couldn’t imagine _not_ being Jiwoo’s partner. The very idea made her shiver, her skin prickling. She’d rather get every single word wrong on all of her spelling tests, or pour the entire jug of chocolate milk down the drain… Nothing could ever be as painful as losing her best friend.

Then, the computer dinged.

Jungeun’s ears perked immediately. The notification sounded like the most beautiful song, leagues above anything Orpheus could play on his lyre. Wiggling the mouse again, the seer greeted her with a new message:

_gaymervivi answered your question!_

With the weight of the world lifted off of her shoulders, Jungeun pumped her little fists in the air and spun around in her chair. After two revolutions, she stopped herself to click on the notification, the computer loading _gaymervivi_ ’s response.

 

 

The response seemed never-ending; there was so much text, Jungeun’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head trying to follow it. Getting Charmander seemed like a pretty complex process, and she was already so tired from restarting her game several times. Plus, some of these words were really long… And hard to read…

_Jiwoo is your best friend. Don’t let her down._

First, Jungeun needed to collect some supplies:

1) Her children’s dictionary,  
2) Paper, and  
3) Something to write with.

She found her dictionary crumpled in the bottom of her backpack; she shoved it down there after school supply shopping and hadn’t touched it since. She also ripped some paper out of her writing notebook and found a red crayon. Since Jiwoo never got less than 100% on her spelling tests, it was practically good as new.

Returning to the computer, Jungeun laid her materials before her. With a huff, she collected herself. Starting to jot down notes from _gaymervivi_ ’s response, so the adventure begins! (Again!)

 

* * *

 

Two days after Christmas, Jiwoo went over to Jungeun’s house. As per Jungeun’s request, she brought her DS and her copy of _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team_.

After locking Jungeun’s door, Jiwoo turned to her best friend. “Jungeunie… Are you sure you wanna’ play thisth game?” Jiwoo couldn’t forget how Jungeun acted the other day. “We don’t have to… If you don’t want to… It’sth okay.”

“No, Jiwooming. It’s not okay.” Taking her friend’s hands into her own, Jungeun apologized. “I’m sorry I was being a freakin’ weirdo.”

Covering her mouth, Jiwoo barely managed to stifle a giggle.

“Don’t laugh!” Jungeun demanded. Yet, unless her pout was disguised by a smile, there was no hint of anger on her face. “I’m kidding, you can laugh. I like it when you laugh. Anyways, check out the Pokémon I got!” Jungeun scooted close the Jiwoo again, leaning her head on the other’s shoulder. “Look look look!” She waved her DS millimeters from Jiwoo’s eyes. Even though she could only see an orange blob, Jiwoo knew.

“Oh my gosh, you’re Charmander!” Jiwoo couldn’t help bouncing in place. “That’sth my partner Pokémon! You’re basthically my partner! Yay!!!”

Each girl fed the other’s energy well, a positive feedback loop. At this rate, they’d soon be bouncing off the walls together. “I know!” Jungeun yelled. “And guess what?!”

“What?!”

“My partner Squirtle is named ‘Jiwooming!’”

Jiwoo’s eyes grew wide. “No. Way.” She grabbed Jungeun by the shoulders. “I named my Charmander ‘Jungeunie!’”

Unable to contain themselves, Jiwoo and Jungeun started bouncing around in a circle, screaming laughing. They started slow, then got faster and faster. Soon, they were a whirlwind, stirring up quite a mess in their world as they grew louder and louder. But who cares if they were loud? Who cares if they were a mess? The world was theirs. As long as they were together, the world would be perfect.

“You’re my bestht friend forever!” Jiwoo cried.

“You’re my best friend forever _and ever_!” Jungeun replied.

“Forever and ever and ever!”

“Forever and ever and ever and eh—”

“And ever and ever—”

“EVER AND FOREVER AND EVER AND—"

Their loving words trampled upon one another, neither girl allowing the other to one-up them. Eventually, the volume died as they both grew tired. Sitting her chin on Jungeun’s shoulder, Jiwoo rested as Jungeun resumed playing her game. Like how they navigated life together, Jiwoo helped Jungeun navigate their Pokémon counterparts through treacherous dungeons.

“Jungeunie?”

“Mhm?” Her eyes were glued to the DS screen.

“You’re the bestht partner.”

In-game, Jungeun stopped her Charmander before a staircase. Jiwoo had to remove herself from Jungeun’s shoulder as she turned to face her. And they hugged again. Not tightly like before, but gently. Jiwoo could feel a lazy hand playing with the ends of her hair, the other hand still holding onto the DS. Softly, Jungeun replied, “You’re even better.”

When she returned her attention to the game, Jungeun moved her Charmander through the staircase and onto the next dungeon floor.

So their adventure continues!

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and lmk what you thought of the fic! also lmk if you have any ideas about what i should write next! thanks for reading!!! <3  
> hope this fic made up for my super angsty chuulip fic lolololol
> 
> twt: @yeojinakgae_


End file.
